how can i say i love you?
by yugimaster1988
Summary: This, to me is a good story but i will only continue if all you ppl want me to, so R/R and no flames please, i'm not to fond of being burned. Anywho, this is yaoi, b/c i love yaoi, and it'a mainly about bakura and ryou, and there love life. so R/R please


Yugi88: hi all, this is a story I've been plotting in my head, next to world destruction ^^ so please R/R or you won't get another chapter ^^   
  
  
  
THEBEGGINGTHEBEGGINGTHEBEGGINGTHEBEGGINGTHEBEGGING  
  
  
ch.1 what has happen so far, and in the past.  
  
  
It was just an average day for Ryou and the gang. They were walking from school, all of them in their school uniforms.   
  
"Hey man, let's go to da' arcade" requested Joey  
  
"That sounds like fun," replied Yugi. Everyone nodded and agreed, and started to walk toward the arcade, when Yami popped out.   
  
"Hey Yami" Yugi said glomping his yami.  
  
"Hello light" Said Yami hugging his hikaru. Ryou looked at then with a warm smile, wishing his yami and him could be like that.   
  
// What the hell are you thinking!!?? // Asked a voice in Ryou's head. Ryou went into a sort of trance and started to reply back.   
  
/ I was just thinking…/ He passed  
  
/ I was just thinking how I should just go home / he continued to end his sentence with a frown. A mental sigh went through their connection.   
  
"Hey guy's I'm just going to go home now, okay?" Said Ryou starting to run off "bye" he waved going into a run.   
  
/ I really just get home and go to bed / Ryou thought to himself. Bakura started to get worried about his other half, but he would never tell anyone that!  
  
  
  
  
HELLNEVERLOVEMEHELLNEVERLOVEMEHELLNEVERLOVEME  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou opened the door to his house. No one was there, because his father was never there, and his mother sadly passed away, when he was young. He sighed as his yami started to appear from the ring.   
  
" … "  
  
" … "  
There was a pause between both before they went to a separate room. Ryou looked behind him to get a glance at his yami before he left the room.   
  
  
  
DOSEHELOVEMEDOSEHELOVEMEDOSEHELOVEME  
  
  
Ryou went to his room, where he fell onto his bed, trying to get his mind off Bakura, his yami.   
  
/ I wish I did have this pain him my chest…/  
  
Ryou knew he was gay for a long time; he's been looking at Yugi everyone and a while, with his nice pale skin and his small frame, but that was nothing compared to his yami. He loved him much more. His also pale skin, his white hair, everything! Call him narcotic but he loved him, with all his heart and more. He loved his strong attitude toward him, and the fact that he was the only one to get the "torched", made it more special to him. Ryou started to think about how perfect he was, he remembered a poem he wrote about him. He looked around and found a piece of paper he wrote on:  
Perfect  
  
  
Maybe I stare a bit to long  
  
Maybe I know these thoughts are wrong  
  
But no one blames me  
  
They all see  
  
That I can't help you're beautiful!  
  
You're charming  
  
The perfect gentleman  
  
The perfect being  
  
My Hope Diamond  
  
Are all your crystal tears  
  
Because while you don't know it  
  
You erase all of my fears  
  
If I can't live for you  
  
Oh, than I won't live at all  
  
And I'm so sorry  
  
That we argue all the time  
  
But it's the only time you speak to me  
  
So I love fighting  
  
And I'd like it if you hit me  
  
It's the only way you'd ever touch me  
  
So I guess that I like being beaten  
  
And I don't mind so much  
  
When you mock me  
  
It only means you heard what I just said  
  
So I like it when you make fun of me  
  
So go on, please laugh at me  
  
It means I've made you smile  
  
And go ahead and hum when I talk  
  
That says you know I'm speaking  
  
So I like to be ignored  
  
Have you realized yet?  
  
You can do nothing wrong   
  
  
Yes he fell in love with the tomb robber and thought he COULD do nothing wrong... he loved him a lot, maybe too much... Anyway it was all Ryou knew was that he loved Bakura...  
  
  
DOILOVEHIMDOILOVEHIMDOILOVEHIMDOILOVEHIM  
  
  
  
Bakura sank into his chair. He was depressed. Very depressed. He fell in love with his perfect light, and he knew it. He fell in love with his light like Yami did his. He loved him so much, but he couldn't help it.   
  
~Flash back~  
  
"GET UP YOU PICES OF SHIT!!" Bakura yelled at the boy on the ground crying his heart out from pain. "I SAID GET UP!!" He kicked him again in the stomach, and the bloody boy made a gasping noises as if he couldn't breath properly. Ryou looked up at him, with a sort of lust and love in his eyes, and sweetly smiled at Bakura.  
Bakura was speechless, he's never realized before but Ryou looked kind of... Hot... Bakura slowly backed away and smirked at Ryou again and left him beaten on the floor.  
As soon as he was out of the room, he peeked out again, and looked at Ryou pick himself up again, heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. Bakura sigh.  
  
// What am I all of a sudden feeling for that worthless piece of crap? // Bakura asked himself. He sat down on the ground, and waited for whatever...he didn't' know what though...he just felt like he should wait here.  
He heard a noise and saw Ryou come out of the bathroom and started to stare at the heavenly boy again, from a distance.   
"He's like an unreachable angel" Bakura whispered to himself.  
// What am I saying to myself!!?? an unreachable what!? // Bakura shock his head and went to the ring and returned back to it again...  
  
~Flash back end~  
  
Yes he had fallen in love, a tomb robber, has fallen in love, as what he'd like to say a fallen angel from the heaven above, where Ra lives.   
"O, Ra how did you make this beauty? " Bakura thought to himself thinking about Ryou....  
  
  
ENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTER  
  
  
Yugi88: so what do you think ^_^ I think it's pretty good... R/R and if your wondering I did not make that poem, another on fanfic.net did, go check out her poems too ^_~ alright R/R please, if you want the story to continue ^^ bye bye 


End file.
